


Why the jackals howl at the moon

by Kittykaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I think I kinda broke a fandom rule but I had too, M/M, Malik and Bakura as ancient Egyptian Gods, Sad Ending, Smut, it's actually quite funny until the end, very sad I cried a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: Apep has been brought to the chambers of the Duat to pay for the chaos he wrecked in the world of the Gods. One day an old friend visits him and suddenly the dark seems to have brightened a lot...
Relationships: Anpu/Apep, Anubis/Apophis, Malik Ishtar/Yami Bakura, Thiefshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Why the jackals howl at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading everything about Apophis I could find, which unfortunately isn't that much.  
> I came through a text saying Anubis had visited him once in his prison in the underworld and then my phantasy ran wild and I decided this would make a great AU for our Thieves XD  
> I call them by their ancient Egyptian names so Apep is the snake-god Apophis and Anpu is better known these days as Anubis.  
> I hope I don't ruin anyones day with this LOL. 
> 
> Thanks soooo much to [Mainy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant) for editing this with me! 
> 
> And also a big thanks to the great [Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowchan93/pseuds/shadowchan93) for the beautiful and heartbreaking artwork!  
> I love you both so much <3

The chambers of the underworld were dark and cold. Nothing living would find its way down there on purpose.

Anpu had to cross the corridors frequently while leading the souls to their inevitable judgement. He was a guide for the souls, so they wouldn't stray from the path to the judgement hall and was also the savior and collector of those who had already lost their path.

He knew the corridors and chambers in the underworld like nobody else. And he knew were he would find the one he was searching for.

His oil lamp lit the small room in a dim orange light.

The god's features and his bright sun-colored hair were also lit by the lamp. His bronze skin was gleaming and his lilac eyes shone like amethysts what gave him an, even more so, otherworldly look.

His mask in form of a jackal's face sat on top of his head and cast shadows like a twisted image of his other form at the walls.

“Hello my old friend.”

There was a snake in the corner of the room. It seemed like it was startled out of a sleep by the god's honey voice. The scales of the animal reflected the light of the lamp in a way that reminded Anpu of a galaxy in outer space. Black skin was adorned with silver scales which glittered in millions of other colors depending how the animal moved. Like the opal stones on the other side of the world, dark and sinister but beautiful in a unique way.

The snake uncurled slowly, it´s red eyes fixed on the face of the intruder that woke it from its sleep.

Anpu shuddered for a moment. Though the animal was much smaller than him, this form of his opponent still held something intimidating.

That's why he was quite grateful when the form of the snake started to morph into one of a pale man sitting on the floor in front of him.

White hair framed the man´s features in a wild, untamed mane and high cheekbones rose from his face. Anpu remembered another time, when his cheekbones decorated a lively looking face, sharp features, always split by a cheeky grin.

Now this face didn't look lively at all.

It was adorned with silver scales that looked so much paler than Anpu remembered them.

His cheeks looked hollow and there were dark circles under the eyes that once shone bright with mischief and gleamed with energy.

It seemed that the power of his old friend was just enough to keep his beauty in his snake-form, while his humanoid form betrayed how week he actually had become during his time in his dark prison.

The figure said nothing and just sat on the ground with his arms and his long, black tail wrapped around his knees.

But his red eyes pierced Anpu and felt like daggers cutting through his soul.

The god swallowed hard.

“I came to visit you, old friend.”

Anpu approached the man on the floor within a few steps until he was standing right in front of him.

The other looked up at him, his expression hard and taunting. Then he cast his gaze away to look at the wall in front of him.

When he spoke his dark voice sounded as icy as the temperature in the chambers felt.

“I don't know why you feel the need to come here. But I don't need anyone to pity me so go away.”

Anpu expected his old friend to react like this. He always had been proud and stubborn. Nonetheless he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to see him again.

He missed him.

Anpu´s voice was still calm as he tried again. “Apep... please...”

“What?” Apep snapped, still not looking up. “What do you want from me? Do you want to tell me this is the punishment someone like me deserves? Are you coming to mock me?”

Anpu hesitated. He didn't know how to explain why he came here in the first place.

It wasn't that he actually had a plan or that he pursued any certain idea with his visit.

He just wanted to see him.

“No. I'm not sure if this is the punishment you deserve, but it's the one Re and Osiris gave you and what they say is law.”

Anpu winced as a hollow laughter echoed from the walls of the chamber.

“If that's the case, you can leave me alone now again. Go kiss the feet of your beloved Osiris and tell everyone how you and the other gods defeated me. I don´t care.”

The jackal god felt guilty and thought a moment if he should really just leave him again, but figured he might as well pick the verbal fight with his old friend.

“Apep. You brought a lot of chaos into the world with your constant wrongdoings. You put everything and everyone in danger with your reckless ideas. How did you think this might end?”

Apep chuckled. “Yes. _Chaos_. That's what they always told me was the only thing I was good for. But doesn't Maát herself always tell that everything needs its right counterweight? What if I'm just destined to be the counterweight on her scales?”

Anpu considered the argument for a moment, before he spoke again. “You tried to eat the sun, Apep.”

The white haired figure on the floor turned his head to look at Anpu's face now.

Both fell silent for a moment, their gazes locked at each other.

A smirk crossed Apep´s features. “Yes. That was kinda _cold blooded_ from me, right?”

Anpu blinked down at Apep, unbelieving about the stupid snake pun.

“You're such an idiot.”

Apep's cackle filled the room and though Anpu tried not to, a smile crossed his face.

With a sigh he moved to sit next to Apep on the floor.

Apep eyed him still with a suspicious expression, but allowed the other to sit next to him.

He relaxed a bit, his position slightly shifting in a much more comfortable seat, he leaned back on his forearms, watching the flames of the oil lamp casting dancing shadows on the wall.

When he spoke again his voice lacked the taunting tone from before and sounded almost soft, if not vulnerable.

“Why are you here, Anpu?”

The god turned to look into the other's gleaming red eyes, still a smile on his features.

“Because I missed you.”

It hurt. Apep closed his eyes and tried to disregard the feelings dwelling inside of him. He was too proud to tell Anpu the truth.

That he missed him too.

Every Day and every Night he spent in the eternal darkness of the underworld he missed his friend. The only friend he ever had in his existence.

“I'm not like you. Not anymore. I was degraded to live my life as a demon in the darkness. That's how everyone will remember me. The demon that tried to eat the sun.”

“That's only how the story ended. You will still be known as the god of resurrection. Even if you ended up as a demon, you still started as a god. And maybe if you show some regrets...”

“To whom? Osiris? Re? Or Maát?” his grave voice cut through Anpu's speech like a knife, the anger burning in his eyes as he thought about the _oh so great_ gods that cast that judgement upon him. He came back to a more upright position. “They never accepted me! They never even tried to! All I wanted was to have a part in all of that! And I wanted to get back to the times before that sun rounded the world. Before everything of that nonsense started! Their creation. That pitiful beings. You know they will ruin everything. They are stupid and have such simple minds that can be easily controlled.”

Apep's gaze went unfocussed as if he was looking to a place far away.

“When I realized there was no way back to how it was before, I thought maybe they needed someone to show them how vulnerable their creation was. How easily it could be influenced. I thought this could be my part in the story. But I´d forgotten there was already Seth spreading enough chaos in the realm of the living, but in a way that obviously pleased them more.”

His smile grew bitter at the thought of his rival. “They would've never accepted me...”

Apep turned his gaze back at Anpu again. “That's why I figured eating the sun would be the only way to get things to be normal again.”

Anpu´s lilac eyes locked with the red ones next to him.

He didn't come to pity his old friend, but now he felt his heart aching at the other's words. If he were to weigh his own _ib_ right now, it sure would weigh more than a thousand feathers. The god’s voice was soft. “I always accepted you.” 

Apep looked away and fell silent.

They sat like this for a while. Neither of them speaking a word until Anpu took his oil lamp again and stood up.

“I have to go now. But I will come back again. I promise.”

Apep didn't answer.

________________________________________________________________

The next time Anpu came to the chamber he found Apep already in his humanoid form.

He sat down in front of his old friend and placed something on the floor, right between them.

Apep looked at it with a frown.

“What is this?”

“Senet.”

Anpu smiled at him. A smile that both aggravated Apep and at the same time soothed something deep inside of him.

“I thought we could play a game together.”

Apep raised an eyebrow.

“First you help those gods to throw me into an eternity of darkness and then you come to humor me with games?”

The comment stung in Anpu's chest, but he opened the board nonetheless.

“We played a lot back then. Do you remember?”

Apep`s answer was a rather annoyed expression and he clearly looked like he wasn't in the mood to talk about old times.

If someone would've asked him why he didn't throw the annoying jackal god out of his chamber, he'd totally would have said that he wanted to try to bug him enough, so he would stay away.

At least that's what Apep told himself.

But deep inside of him there was this little voice. It was like a soft whisper, telling him he wanted Anpu to stay.

When they started playing the game their were rather quite at first. But after a while their usual banter filled the chamber, like in old times.

They stopped counting their games, but Anpu was clearly winning more of them, which led Apep to accuse him of cheating.

“Of course you are cheating!”

“I am not! Why should I need to cheat against you?! You are just really lousy in this game!”

“Oh? And who made you the god of board games recently?”

“You don't need to be a god of board games to win against a loser like you. It's like you can't even concentrate enough to plan your next move.”

A wide grin formed at Apep`s face when he countered Anpu's comment.

“Maybe you are right. It might be my concentration. I always had been a bit _viperactive_ , you know.”

Anpu looked at him with his mouth open, like he was in shock, before he answered.

“Is this my punishment for winning the game? To be tortured with your stupid puns?”

“If you want to, then see at as your pun-ishment.”

They both started laughing loud.

Tears stung their eyes and they needed some time until they caught their breath.

Apep was the first that was able to speak again.

“Anpu. Please. Even if they all forget about me, make sure my puns are saved and be delivered to posterity.”

“If anything I'll make sure they are the first thing to fall into oblivion.”

_______________________________________________________________________

The next time Anpu visited they started their game immediately.

Though this time it seemed to be much harder for Apep to enjoy it.

His attention seemed to stray from the game to something else, so Anpu decided to quit it.

“What is wrong with you today? Already frustrated because you stand no chance against me?” Anpu shot Apep a mocking grin, but it faltered the moment he realized the other's almost sad expression.

“Are you okay... with what they are doing to you?”

Anpu looked confused at Apep. He didn't understand what the question meant and where that sudden mood came from.

“What are you talking about?”

Apep cast his eyes away, his expression bitter.

“You are forced to lead the souls of these pitiful creatures through the underworld, like you are their guard dog.”

Anpu frowned. “It's not my only task. And someone needs to lead them.”

A hollow laughter filled the room. “If they are too stupid to find their way on their own it's their fault alone.”

He cast his eyes back at Anpu's and the jackal god recognized something unfamiliar in the way the other looked at him with his sharp, red eyes.

“You are a god Anpu. You shouldn't be occupied with tasks like this. You are a divine creature, son of Re and Nephthys, a prince.”

“I wasn't forced to adopt this task. It was my wish to do so. These creatures need guidance. They are the creations of the gods. We are responsible for them.”

“Bullshit.”

“No it's not. And you know that.”

“It sickens me.”

Anpu examined Apep's face closely. He knew that the demon hated the highest gods and always had rejected all of their decisions, but there was something in his eyes and his words that seemed deeply hurt at the thought of Anpu's task.

“Why does it matter to you so much? I explained to you back then, that I feel responsible for the humans. A lot of the higher gods don't feel such a responsibility towards them. They like to be worshipped and talk about how far _their_ creation had come. But they don't really care about them. The souls of that poor creatures are doomed for a useless, short life and left from their creators within their suffering until their life ends. I think at least after their death they deserve to be led.”

Apep considered Anpu's words a moment.

“And after that? You rip out their _ib_ and pass a final judgement upon them. Do you also feel responsible for the ones eaten by _her_?”

“It's necessary. To weight their heart. And yes. I also feel responsible for them. Even if they end up being eaten by Ammit. But those are the rules for an eternity of freedom and peace. It's also a way of showing responsibility, if you don't grant paradise to everyone.”

At the last sentence he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He didn't intend to sound judging, but he felt he did nonetheless. Maybe a side effect of his duties.

“I see.”

Apep fell silent again and seemed immersed deep in his thoughts.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Anpu still felt guilty for what he'd said.

“What do you think? Would my _ib_ be light enough?”

Anpu looked into Apep's eyes. “Depends on the purpose your actions solved. And if they weigh to heavy on your _ib_ and drag it down.”

A white eyebrow rose on the face of the former god. “Don't think that's the case.”

Anpu smirked. “Me neither.”

Apep adjusted his position slightly and played with one of the pawns of their former game between his fingers.

“I'm still mad.”

“You were always mad. That's barely something new, you know”, Anpu answered, the smirk now transforming into one of his mocking smiles.

Something in Apep cracked at the sight of his opponents smile. Actually he wanted to go on about how he was mad at the gods for being conceited and unfair, but that wasn't the reason he was mad at the moment. The words spilled out of his mouth without him thinking any further about it.

“It's just unfair that someone this gorgeous and dazzling is forced to spend most of his time in the shadows. You should be the one holding that disc up in the sky every day. You should be bathed in light.”

Anpu blinked, his lilac eyes wide in surprise.

Apep flinched. If it wasn't for the scales on his cheek he might have blushed. He cursed inwardly about the ridiculous things he just spilled to his old friend.

With a sigh he placed the pawn back on the board and hoped a distraction would be enough to keep Anpu from talking about this nonsense.

“Let's play another round. You won the last, so I start.”

To his relief they spent the rest of their time just playing their game.

_____________________________________________________________________

Anpu visited regularly.

Time didn't matter in the Duat, so Apep couldn't quite tell how often he visited. But also he didn't care.

They spent their time either playing games or just sitting next to each other and talking about whatever came to their mind. Their banter filled the chamber and if they weren't arguing about something they would laugh together. Sometimes they just sat next to each other in silence for a while, watching the shadows on the wall, their arms touching slightly.

It was easy for Apep to forget the cold and darkness down there with Anpu at his side.

Every time the god entered the room, it felt like it was getting warmer.

The voice of the jackal god sounded like music in the usual silence and when he smiled it filled up all of Apep's vision like the sun itself.

The demon wondered when he'd started to think about his old friend like this.

He felt embarrassment every time he had one of these thoughts about Anpu or every time he caught himself staring at lilac eyes, bronze skin and golden hair.

Apep first considered it to just being side effects of the time he suffered loneliness in the shadows, before his friend came back to him. At least he was the only creature in the universe he had contact with, of course he would consider him to be breathtakingly beautiful!

But if Apep would have been honest to himself, he would recognize these thoughts had always been on his mind. Since he'd first laid eyes on the jackal god, he was convinced that true beauty had a name and as sure as the Duat existed, its name was _Anpu Neb-ta-djeser._

Anpu recognized a change in the demon during his regular visits between his duties.

He lost count on how many times they spent playing games or just talking in the chamber, with only the oil lamp to lighten the darkness.

Apep looked much livelier than when Anpu first found him in the shadows.

First it was the former god's hair that seemed to change. It was still an untamed mess with spikes standing up in every direction, giving the illusion of horns, much fitting for a demon.

But now it had a faint glow on it.

When Anpu found Apep in his chambers back then, his hair was still the familiar white, but also looked kinda dull.

Now it was shining with an ethereal glow. It remembered Anpu at the light of the moon and he found it to be utterly beautiful.

Apep's appearance in general changed. The dark circles under his eyes vanished, a sign that he’s gotten some proper rest.

His red eyes started gleaming in their old mischievous way again. Sometimes their color was deep like rubies. Then again, when the demon seemed to bubble over with feelings, while laughing or speaking heatedly about something, Anpu found them looking more like flames, radiating with heat.

They were so pretty, the god caught himself staring more than once and hoped his friend didn't recognize it.

Last it was the scales that changed. They also had lost their gleam and looked pale when they first met again.

But every time Anpu visited he found them shining more and more again.

Now they looked like the scales he saw on the snake he was greeted by at his first entrance in the chamber. They adorned his cheeks as well as his arms, parts of his stomach, and his tail.

The galaxy glimmer was back at them and Anpu caught his breath at the sight, desperately trying to not let his excitement show.

How came he never realized how breathtaking Apep really was? His every movement seemed slow and elegant in his very own way. He was an intimidating and still downright beautiful creature and so stunning, the thought of him being imprisoned in darkness left Anpu's _ib_ aching.

“Why are you always wearing that stupid thing?”

The question as well as a poke on the mask sitting on his head startled Anpu out of his thoughts.

He raised his hand to the mask touching its nose with his fingers and frowned at Apep.

“Why? It's my signature feature, so to say.”

Apep seemed just more confused at the answer. “Why do you need a jackal mask to be recognized. You are the jackal god.”

“Yes. But... I figured it was easier for the souls to follow me in this form. They often have a hard time to believe what's happening to them and they are scared. I didn't want to scare them just more so I decided to take a human form. The mask was an idea of a priest in one of the temples who pictured me with it.”

He shrugged. “I thought it was kinda neat.”

Apep stared at Anpu in utter disbelief. Anpu had told him a lot of nonsense the last aeons, but this felt like a whole new level.

“Are you kidding me?! It's like you wear a disguise. And to make it more ridiculous: you just disguise as yourself!”

“As I said, it's easier for the souls...”

“I don't care for these souls!” Apep threw his hands up as to pinpoint his comment.

The jackal god's expression grew slightly annoyed. “But _I_ do. I have to fulfill my duty and I want to do that with as little crying and screaming as possible.”

Apep rolled his eyes. “Fine. But at least you could drop that nonsense around me.”

“So... You'd rather play Senet with the dog?”

His trademark mocking smirk was back on Anpu's face and Apep let out an annoyed huff.

“You know what I mean.”

Something crossed his mind. He looked down on his body, examining his arms and hands, scales and black talons. He ran his tongue across his fangs and frowned. Again the words were out before he thought enough about it.

“Do you think I look scary as well? Would you prefer another form of me?”

Anpu blinked at the demon next to him in surprise. He stared at gleaming creature, his mouth ran dry and it seemed his mind stopped working when he answered like he fell in a slight trance.

“No. You are beautiful.”

The jackal god snapped out of his daze when he realized the red eyes fixed at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

He didn't know what to do, so he took his lamp and stood up again.

“I think it's time for me to go now.”

The sentence wasn't even finished as Anpu felt a hand grip his wrist as he moved to stand up, long talons scratching his skin just slightly in the action.

He cast his eyes down on the hand, then to the one it belonged to and his lilac eyes found amber orbs, burning with something that had dwelled under the surface for too long.

“Please...” Apep's voice was merely a whisper in the dark and Anpu felt himself being pulled back, just so slightly until he sat next to his friend again.

He couldn't turn his gaze away from the eyes that resembled hot burning flames.

Slender fingers came up to brush against Anpu's cheeks, talons moved as softly as feathers across his features and he couldn't dare to move away.

The demon's voice was affectionate, but still nothing more than a whisper.

“I never saw something as beautiful as you. You have no need to disguise. And it's a shame you have to walk in the darkness. You should be worshipped, every moment and even more than any of the highest gods.”

Anpu swallowed hard, still not able to look away.

With a slow movement of his hand he took the mask and set it scattering to the floor behind him.

The nails on his fingers started growing, to resemble the talons of the man in front of him. His human ears disappeared and in lieu of them, some long pointed jackal ears rose between his golden hair. A tail appeared on the end of his spine, flicking slightly.

When he spoke his voice sounded thick, though with the familiar mocking undertone.

“So you want to worship me?”

The honest smile which crossed Apep's features combined with his answer send jolts through Anpu's body.

“Always.”

It was Anpu who closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over Apep's.

First the kiss was soft and delicate. Their lips touched just slightly, Anpu grazing his lips softly over Apep's bottom lip, then sealing them completely with his own.

A soft moan escaped the demon and something snapped in Anpu. He moved closer, his hand pulling on the back of the other's head as he started to deepen their kiss.

Apep shifted and moved his body until he was sitting in Anpu's lap. He moaned again as the god's movement against his lips got rougher and he felt the other's tongue licking his bottom lip softly, asking for entrance.

The demon opened his mouth and invited Anpu in. Their tongues touched on their tips, tasting each other before they started dancing and tried to dominate each other in a playful manner.

Apep's tongue was long and unnaturally flexible what made Anpu feel just more excited and he felt his cock getting harder with every second.

Apep's tail wrapped around the god's body which caused him to moan slightly at the feeling of being embraced by the long, scaled body part.

Apep chuckled and only wrapped his tail tighter around him, what led to another moan from his partner.

Anpu's hands moved from Apep's head down to caress his back. One of them moved deeper and ended at the base of Apep's tail. He stroked the area there, what made the demon cry out a bit in pleasure and squirm in Anpu's lap.

The god chuckled. “What is it?”

“V...very sen...sitive.”

A wicked grin formed on Anpu's face as he started to stroke the base of Apep's tail just more. Apep threw his head back and moaned loud and shamelessly.

Apep's talons wandered over Anpu's bare chest, leaving slight scratches. Even with the darker scales in his face he looked flushed now.

“An...pu...”

Anpu moved his hand away slowly, his fingers dancing over Apep's thights. Their gazes locked at each other, their eyes glazed over with lust.

The god's hand moved under the black garments of Apep's pant-skirt and found the bulge in front of it. He started stroking it with one hand and Apep closed his eyes at the action.

Then he removed his hands and grabbed the demon on his hips to move him up slowly and laid him on the floor.

With agonizingly slow motions he freed Apep from his clothes and in between he also got rid of his black cape and the pectoral around his neck, leaving him with only his wide pants on. 

He looked down at the demon, all white skin and dark scales and drank in the sight for a few moments, struck by the beauty beneath him.

Anpu looked down at the erect penis presented to him and held his breath for a moment. The other's cock was also wrapped in the shimmering scales, reflecting the dim lighting in the most beautiful way.

Apep grinned. “Like what you see?”

The jackal god didn't answer. He bent down to take a closer look and started working his fingers softly over the scales, what made Apep gasp.

He dragged his fingers over the twitching cock and started stroking it. His eyes rose up to meet Apep's. Anpu smirked and his tongue darted out to lick the first pre-come of the tip in front of him.

Apep shuddered and again his loud moans echoed through the chamber when the blond god took his cock all the way in.

Anpu started alternating between licking and sucking, the tip of his tongue rolling over the unique structure of the scales. Soon he felt himself getting rock hard at the sensation.

The demon bucked up, Anpu's name like a chant on his tongue. He felt himself climbing to climax with every delightful movement the god's tongue made on his erection.

He grabbed Anpu's upper arms as good as he could and tried to push him away. “SS...Stop... Please.”

Anpu stopped his movements and looked up at Apep, a slight confusion prominent on his pretty features.

“I want... to … come... but not like this...”.

Apep rolled over, crawling over to Anpu and pushed him down in a soft action. His hands floated over the broad chest, then he flicked his tongue over one of Anpu's nipples, smirking when he heard the gasps coming from his partner.

With a ravenous look on his scaled face he freed the god from the belt adorning his hips, then dragged his black pants down to let his throbbing erection plop out.

The demon licked his own lips with his long tongue, cherishing the sight in front of him for a moment. He gave the cock of his partner a few strokes, before bending down mirroring the gesture the god made beforehand and licked along the cinnamon colored body part. Then he swallowed it, hungrily, sucking all the way up from the base to the tip and let the movement end with his tongue flickering around the tip.

He repeated the action a few times and started to play with the other's balls in one of his hands.

Anpu's eyes were already closed by then. Moans grew into soft cries at the wonderful torture he received from the demon's amazing tongue.

Apep worked the god's cock like a popsicle, giving the action all of his attention.

When he felt the other almost reaching his climax, like he did before, he withdrew his mouth and climbed over Anpu's body, lying on top of him chest to chest.

He planted another passionate kiss on the jackal god's lips and started grinding their hips together. Their cocks, now slick from pre-come and saliva rubbed against each other and their groans filled the chamber in unison.

Apep took both their erections and started stroking them in the same rhythm as their thrusts and their grinding against each other.

Their names rang from the walls like chants in the chambers of the Duat when they came almost simultaneously against each other.

They laid flush against each other, both spent and their bodies slick from come, panting heavily.

After a while Apep moved to sit up. He took one of his garments and tried to clean them a bit with it.

Neither of them said a word for a while until Anpu finally broke the silence.

“Apep? Since when...?”

Apep shook his head and didn't let him end the sentence. “I think always.”

He fell silent again for a moment. “I never thought much about it, until you idiot decided to pester me in my dungeon.” A sly smirk was on his face, though he felt more vulnerable than ever.

“I see.”

Anpu skittered a bit closer to the demon again. He rose one of his hands up to caress his scaled cheek and smiled.

“Then I'm happy I decided to pester you.”

He gave Apep a soft kiss and rose to his feet to dress himself.

“I will go now, but I will be back soon.”

Apep just nodded and the god took his leave, leaving him behind, his mind still racing from everything that just happened.

________________________________________________________________

Their meetings had changed. They still spent their time chatting and playing games, but most of the time now it ended in fevered make out sessions on the floors of the chamber.

It always was rough and passionate at first, but after that they took their time to lay against each other, whispering soft nonsense in each other's ear. Feathery touches ghosted over either cinnamon colored or dark scaled skin and the kisses were soft and delicate.

“I found something.”

Anpu's voice startled Apep just slightly from his afterglow bliss. He gazed up at the jackal god with a eyebrow cocked questionably.

Something appeared in Anpu's hand and Apep needed a moment until he realized the item.

It was a crown, more like a tiara made of silver. It's band was adorned with reflecting scales and on top of it sat a shimmering emerald colored snake.

Apep came to a sitting position and took the item out of Anpu's hand, examining it with big eyes.

“That's...”

“Yes. It's yours. I found it back then, right after your fight with Seth. I kept it to remind me of you, but I couldn't stand looking at it, so I put it in a box. I just remembered a few days ago. I'm sorry.”

Anpu almost got knocked over by his partner when he jumped at him and kissed him happily. He had to chuckle at the action.

Apep looked into his eyes a bright smile on his face. “Thank you. For keeping it.”

The jackal god smiled back at him. He closed the distance to plant a soft kiss on Apep's lips again and whispered, “I love you.”

Apep's gaze faltered. His expression grew sad and he turned his gaze away.

“This is not right. You are not supposed to love someone like me. I'm destined to suffer in the shadows for all eternity...”

“No. I won't allow that. I know you did a lot of things that are not quite okay. But I won't allow you suffering down here.”

“And what do you think you can do about it?” Apep rose an eyebrow.

“I am one of the gods holding the death tribunal, son of Re and Nephthys. They must hear me...”

Apep's laughter sounded hollow and unhappy.

“No Anpu. Even if your reputation might be a good one in the heavens, I don't think it will change their minds. And besides, what do you want to tell them? That you want the _fallen god_ to be freed of his punishment because you're fucking with him? Excuse me, but I have a faint suspicion that this might make everything worse.”

Anpu frowned. “When you say it like that it sounds awful.”

“Just stating the truth.”

The jackal god pondered about it for a moment, then he got up and prepared to leave.

“Trust me. I'll find a way. And when I have to spend the rest of my existence with you in the shadows, then it shall be.”

____________________________________________________________________

The ground shook and the halls rumbled with a loud sound much like a growl. It startled the demon out of his sleep and he frowned as he saw a figure running in his chamber.

With raised eyebrows he examined the jackal in front of him.

“What now? Adopted a new kink?”

The smirk was washed from his features when the jackal turned into the familiar face of his lover, which looked panicked.

“He's coming.”

Apep narrowed his eyes. “Did you really tell them...”

“I didn't need to. They found out on their own.”

The demon arose from his seat, he took the crown lying next to him and placed it on his head. His eyes were sharp and his expression told he was determined to meet his old enemy again.

Anpu wanted to say something, but he was cut short by a loud voice hammering through his skull. The chamber was flooded in a bright golden light when Re entered it.

“Where are you snake?”

Apep looked rather unimpressed at the high god confronting him. “Right where you left me suffering.”

“What have you done? Was your punishment not enough? Did you really think you can crawl your way back by seducing one of us?”

Anpu flinched at the sudden accusation, but Apep's features only displayed anger.

“Why do you think I need to seduce anyone of you? Didn't he come here at his own free will?”

“Silence!” Re almost towered over the two, his very light now seemed to shine in an intimidating way, almost blinding.

“No! I don't need to submit to you! You made me a demon and threw me into the darkness for all eternity.” Apep looked at Anpu who's expression was full of fear.

“I have no wish to obey as much as I have no wish to get out of here by playing some cheap tricks. I took my punishment and stood here in these chambers in silence.”

Re turned his gaze to Anpu. “What did the snake tell you with his split tongue that dragged you into his arms, my stupid son?”

Anpu frowned. Though he feared Re, because he was well aware what he was capable of, he chose to speak.

“It's not like that. It's exactly like he said. I came here on my own.” He gazed at Apep for a moment and with a sigh he turned his gaze back at Re.

“I love him.”

The high god blinked at Anpu and started laughing. “You do what?! That's enough...” He turned back to Apep again, closing the distance between them, his golden eyes glowing in the dark.

“You wrecked havoc enough, even in the chambers of the Duat. I can't allow that anymore.”

Apep backed away a second and looked with wide eyes as the high god in front of him turned into a big cat.

He locked his eyes a last time with his lover, smiling slightly. “I love you too, Anpu.”

Then he turned into a black snake.

The cat attacked him and they fought in the dim light of the chamber.

“NOOOO!” Anpu's yells echoed through the hall. He felt desperate and gathered all of his energy to turn into his jackal form.

The snake countered the attacks of the big cat, but got cornered in the chamber. Anpu jumped and bit the feline god in his tail what earned him a punch with one of the big claws.

With one last jump Re was on the snake and bit right into its exposed neck. Blood spilled and a loud pained howl was to hear from the jackal behind them.

After a few moments Re turned back into his other form, so did Anpu. He ran across the room to the now half human form of his bleeding lover on the ground.

He cradled him into his arms, tears flowing from his cheeks as the blood of the former snake god flooded the ground.

“No... please... Apep. Stay with me.”

Re stood and watched with an uncaring expression.

“He is a demon. He can't be resurrected this time. You should let him go.”

With that the high god turned to leave the chamber, not looking back anymore.

“I await you in the tribunal hall soon. I hope you get over the lies of that creature and join us in the heavens again. You spend enough time underground.”

Then he left.

Anpu cried. He didn't know how long he cried, but it felt like the pain would never sooth.

Even after Bastet, then Thoth and even Ma`at came to look after him, he refused to leave his dead lover. He cried until he got no tears left anymore.

After what felt like aeons in the chambers he gathered the strength to bury the body. Even if he knew a demon couldn't go to Aaru, he wanted to give him a proper ceremony.

He was the god of death rites. It was his duty.

After that Anpu was never seen in the heavens again. He fulfilled his tasks to lead the souls and appeared at the tribunal to weigh their hearts, but he preferred staying in the shadows of the underworld.

Sometimes he wandered the earthly realms of the living in his jackal form. The company of his jackal brothers and sisters on earth soothed him just slightly.

He could be often seen, sitting with them in the desert and watching the moon, that so much reminded him of his love.

And if you walk through the desert, you can sometimes hear the jackals howling at the moon in the night.

While they are mourning a long lost love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fanfiction. So if there are someone really adept in ancient egyptian mythology, because they studied it or something, then I apologize if I lack accuracy or something. I just gathered the facts I could find and build a story around it XD


End file.
